reignfandomcom-20200213-history
No Way Out
Synopsis Mary Must Find a Way Back to Scotland Mary might have to sacrifice her cousin’s life to save her own, as she and Gideon find themselves in unchartered emotional territory. Catherine’s past returns to haunt her, while Lola and Elizabeth become unlikely allies. Plot Mary learns that Elizabeth was displeased to learn of her cousin's trip to the Vatican in order to raise an army to take back her country. Mary tells the English ambassador that the Vatican denied her request, leaving her penniless and countryless with no real allies to help Scotland. Once inside the castle, Mary confesses to Catherine that she lied to Gideon. The Vatican are sending troops to help her take Scotland back from the Protestants. Catherine then encourages her to take Gideon as her lover if she chooses but not to trust him. In England, Elizabeth announces her plan to name Mary as her successor to the English throne provided Mary agrees to let Elizabeth choose her next husband. Narcisses brings proof to Catherine that he didn't frame her for poisoning Francis and she requests an audience with Cardinal Morel. Christophe surprises Catherine in her chambers angry over her decision to send him away on a wolf hunt. He admits it would be impossible for him to stop killing. Mary visits Greer and asks her to return to Scotland. Greer asks Mary to wait until summer, but Mary tells her that's impossible because of the small window of opportunity for their strike. Archbishop Ridolfi, Mary's contact in the Vatican, tells her of Elizabeth's proposal and orders her to accept it. Bash tells Catherine to stop using him to clean up her personal affairs and she introduces Charles to a troupe of performers. Mary asks Catherine for an audience and together they determine that the Vatican is using Mary as a pawn. Their plan is to assassinate Elizabeth and then Mary so they can put a male on the throne. Elizabeth takes Lola on a tour of the countryside as a cover for visiting her lover, Robert Dudley. When she exits his townhouse, she witnesses his townhouse being approached by a band of nobles. Dudley agrees to a duel, with pistols. Dudley wins. At French court, Catherine and her family watch the play while Mary entertains a visit from Gideon. He brings news of Elizabeth's proposal and encourages Mary not to accept. The play is interrupted by a masked man who warns of the rising of 13 red knights. The experience scares Catherine and she blames Narcisse. Gideon learns that Mary might have double-crossed them. His servant and a fellow-spy threatens Agatha in order to keep Gideon in line. Dudley and Elizabeth argue over his desire to return to court. He wants to redeem himself. She doesn't think it's possible. Gideon finds Mary in his quarters where she confesses that she lied to him. She seeks his counsel and asks him to play both sides for her so that they can save Elizabeth's life and Mary's claim to Scotland's throne. In order to keep his plan and relationship with Mary safe, Gideon kills his servant. Bash confronts Catherine about the 13 red knights and her complicity in having them killed so long ago. He believes a threat may be on the horizon for their country. Elizabeth reappoints Dudley to to French court and names him Mary's future husband, sending him to France to woo her. She believes it will be the only way he is allowed to live. Christophe returns to court and Catherine is visited by the 13 red knights. Quotes Queen Mary: The Vatican has refused to fund my mission to reclaim my throne. Respectfully. Gideon I have lost everything. My mother, my husband, now my country and not even Rome will help me get it back. Queen Catherine: Just remember. Enjoy him, but never trust him. If forced to take a side. Gideon will always choose Elizabeth. Princess Claude: What’s this play about? Sebastian: It’s a comedy about royals. King Charles: I hear the princess is worth looking at. Queen Catherine: I’m not your wife. I won’t be frightened into your arms by a dead rat, or a dead Cardinal! Gideon Blackburn: A relationship born is deceit often dies there. Robert Dudley: How could you do this to me? Marry me off your your rival? Your enemy. You know I love you! Queen Elizabeth: I know. And I believe you’ll be loyal to me until the day you die. Robert Dudley: Then Why? Queen Elizabeth: To save you. Live in France with her, live in Scotland, I don’t care. But live. You will always have my heart. Lady Lola: I know we’ve not yet discussed personal matters. But I will tell you something about my husband. I receive a letter from him nearly everyday. And I haven’t read one. They remain unopened, in a pile. Because he lied to me, and I deploy him. Even so. Without him the nights are long, and lonely. I can’t image what the night must be without the man you truly love. Notes * King Francis, William Cecil, King Henry and John Philip were all mentioned but do not appear. * John Knox and Henry Hastings were both mentioned. * The House of Medici and House of Valois were both mentioned. * Mary Stuart returned from The Vatican with money and reinforcements. * William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream is referenced, but wasn't written for another 30 years. * Robert Dudley has been titled Earl of Lester and received new lands. * Queen Elizabeth decided to make Queen Mary of Scots her successor, and Mary has agreed. * Gideon and Mary consummated their relationship. * Cardinal Morel's body was finally discovered. Our Undoing * Robert Dudley and Mary Stuart are officially engaged. * Lady Lola admitted she is not deeply in love with Lord Narcisse. * The Red Knights are introduced. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Jeffery - The Baker - Englishman Trivia * The episode images were released on April 8, 2016. * Jonathan Keltz was credited, but does not appear. Historical Notes * Queen Elizabeth was never poisoned while on the throne. * Henry Hastings was a Puritan nobleman. Educated alongside the young King Edward Tudor, he was briefly imprisoned by Queen Mary Tudor, and was considered as a potential successor to Queen Elizabeth. He strongly opposed the plot to marry Mary, Queen of Scots to Thomas Howard, and was entrusted by Elizabeth to see that Mary did not escape during the Rising of the North in 1569. * John Knox was a Scottish clergyman who was a leader of the Protestant Reformation. He was born in 1513 and lived to be 59. In 1564 he married Margaret Stewart a distant relative of Mary, Queen of Scots. * William Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream was written between 1590 and 1597 with small complimentary references towards Queen Elizabeth. Gallery Promotional Images - No Way Out 1.jpg Promotional Images - No Way Out 2.jpg Promotional Images - No Way Out 3.jpg Promotional Images - No Way Out 4.jpg Promotional Images - No Way Out 5.jpg Promotional Images - No Way Out 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Gord Rand | colspan="2" | The Baker |- | Juan Chioran | colspan="2" | Archbishop Ridolfi |- | Ben Carlson | colspan="2" | Artero |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Kaylee Harwood | colspan="2" |Juliet |- | Ryan Bainbridge | colspan="2" | Page |- | David Patrick Flemming | colspan="2" |Council Member |- | Macy Drouin | colspan="2" | Agatha Blackburn |- | Morgan David Jones | colspan="2" | Jeffery |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3